


Chapter 1: Dick Grayson

by nerdyyaesthetic



Series: Behind the mask [2]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyyaesthetic/pseuds/nerdyyaesthetic
Summary: Dinah sits down with her first robin: Dick Grayson.





	Chapter 1: Dick Grayson

Dinah sat in a oversized leather chair. She was dressed in just jeans and a black sweatshirt. She absently doodling at the corner of her notepad. There was a rhythmic knock on the door.  
“Come in” she called out.  
Dick slowly opened the door. He was wearing his civilian clothes: jeans and a dark blue shirt. He was holding a brown leather jacket in his hand. His hair was damp and plastered to his forehead.  
“Hey Dinah, you look good.” he winked at her as he took a seat in the chair opposite her.  
“So how uh do we do this?” he gestured between them.  
“Just relax Dick. Think of it like a hang between friends okay? Just try to be as honest with me as you can. And I promise the things said in here are confidential and won’t be said later on.” Dinah explained.  
“.....alright I can do this” He said more to himself.  
“ so lets start of with some basic questions: How was your day?”  
“Well it was kind of normal. I got up, showered had coffee, went to work, had lunch with babs and then came here after work.”  
“And would you say you felt about your day? Any weird mood swings?” She asked.  
He thought to himself, “If i’m being honest, I did feel kinda sad around mid morning but i started my day and kinda forgot about it,”  
Dinah took some notes. “Okay and when you feel sad is it for a reason or do you just kinda get it for no reason?”  
“I mean this morning i felt sad because i was thinking about this case i have. It's about a missing boy and it's not looking to good.” he replied.  
“Why do you think you felt so strongly about this, i mean with your lifestyle you must get cases like this alot?”  
“Well erm....I’m not too sure..”  
“ So I’m assuming you and the Miss Barbara Gordon are still a thing?” She asked.  
“Mm yeah sorry to disappoint,” Dick laughed.  
Dinah shook her head, “ and you two are happy together? No explosive arguments? No..” she drifted off.  
“Yeah I mean we fight every once in awhile but not often enough to worry I guess.” Dick reclined in the loveseat.  
“You didn’t answer my other question though: Are you happy?”  
“...Yes...Yes I’m very happy with her..” he sat back up and brought his knees to his chest.  
“And are you two are sexually active together?”  
“Yep, and don’t worry we are safe for the most part.” He said.  
“Well I mean as long as you are aware of the consequences,” she sighed.  
“Yeah I’m fully aware of the consequences..” He rolled his eyes.  
“What about you Dinah are you being safe?” dick winked.  
Dinah gives him a look that says, Are you serious? “Dick, that’s not appropriate..”  
“So you’re just gonna avoid the question? Alright, that’s fine.” he shrugged.  
“Alright moving on, have you been sleeping properly? I know it’s hard when you’re both a detective and a vigilante, but are you at least trying?” Dinah continued to write in her notebook.  
“Well babs certainly keeps me up and if your up for the invitation-”  
“Okay dick lemme stop you right there..”Dinah sighed.  
“I think you’re using your charisma as a coping mechanism for your crippling insecurities and self doubt. You also haven’t sat still this whole time we’ve been talking and you’ve been here for a total of fifteen minutes. Just tell me what’s wrong, okay?” she set the notepad down on the end table. Dick was quiet, most likely thinking about what to say. He could lie but he knew she’d see through him.  
“You’re right..” he sighed while fidgeting with his hands. “I’m just,, okay let me start from the beginning I guess.” Dinah picked her notepad backup as he continued to talk.  
“I’ve been doing this since I was 9 years old. I’ve been in countless life or death situations and it's never really bothered me until recently. I’m assuming its cause i’ve gotten older but… I dunno i guess i just wanna be over with the lifestyle now you know?” He looked up at Dinah and she nodded at him, and encouraged him to go on.  
“I wasn’t completely honest with you earlier. About the reason i felt so strongly on the missing kid case..” He looked up at her. “You promise this stays between us?”  
“Again, everything’s confidential, unless its something that’ll harm someone or yourself.” Dinah replied.  
“Well about a month back Babs and I had a little bit of a scare, well scares not the right word… erm.. More like umm bombshell! See Babs hadn’t been feeling too well and was constantly nauseous and well she thought she might have been pregnant and well I was ecstatic because she took a test and it was positive but she just wanted to be extra sure cause the thing was kinda old so we went to the doctors and she told us we weren’t pregnant. But it just kinda got me fantasising about our future and little Grayson’s running around. I guess it just kinda made me think about it in a personal way, ya know?” he looked up at me.  
“I see well that’s a perfectly good reason to be sad.” Dinah said.  
“I mean im almost 33! A lot of my work friends have already started families and gotten married. I guess I just think it’s time for me to move on and settle down.. Possibly with Babs..”  
“And what does Bruce say about all this?” Dinah asked.  
“Oh Bruce doesn’t really know about any of this..”  
“Why?”  
“Well cause I didn’t want to let him down.” he said shyly.  
“Why would you let him down, Dick??”  
“ well Because one I live in a whole family where all of us are caped crusaders, and as soon as I give up on that i’ll be different than the others and I might be cast out ya know?”  
“ And what’s the other reason?” She encouraged.  
“ you see my whole life I always wanted to grow up and be just like him. I was, at the time, his only son. Which meant that when the time came the mantle was mine. And that was always the plan, but now…. Now I’m not so sure. Now all I see in my future is babs and I living in bludhaven. And the only thing giving us late nights is well... “ he trailed off..  
“ Yes well, Dick that’s a perfectly normal future to have. And hero to hero, my advice is if you have the chance to live a normal life to take it because once you’re in the life there’s no going back. The next thing you know your pushing fifty and still running around dressed like a leather clad prostitute.” Dinah laughed a little. “ Just talk to him okay, Dick and I’m sure Bruce will understand where you’re coming from. And honestly you’re a grown man if he doesn’t like what you choose who cares he’s not the boss of you anymore.”  
“..... Thanks Dinah, that uh means a lot to me…”His voice broke a little.  
“ Now are there any other things we need to talk about??’  
“ yeah ummm how do I stop?”


End file.
